Boarhide Trader Pigsus
"Boarhide Trader Pigsus had a hit single on the Brandorian charts with the dancefloor anthem 'Oooh me gizzards', featuring good friend the Little Fat Kid." - Swords and Sandals 3 Overview Boarhide Trader Pigsus is the Second Arena Champion. Appears in the Second Chapter "Gizzards of a Pig." Stats: -Level 7 -Average Damage 35 -Armor 107 -Health 98 -Magicka 75 -Height 6'9 -Weight 360 lb 'Others:' Alignment: Good Alignment level: Agreeable Class: Warrior Race: Pigman Battle Quote: Oooh...me gizzards. Help me out fella. How about dying nice and quick like? Victory Quote: This little piggy went to market and sold your skin as fine pair of boots. Oink oink. Known Spells: None 'Armor & Weapons:' Sombrero: Common Item, Head, +13 to armor, min level required 10. Rugged Ermine Cloak: Enchanted Item, Neck, +14 to armor, +1 to vitality, min level required 17. Boarhide Shoulderguards: Common Item, Shoulder, +16 to armor, min level required 4. Boarhide Vest: Common Item, Chest, +31 to armor, min level required 7. Boarhide Pants: Common Item, Thighs, +10 to armor, min level required 4 Boarhide Boots: Common Item, Shins, +13 to armor, min level required 4. Burly Pig Rake of the Boar: Enchanted Item, Polearm (Melee), 18 - 36 damage, 2 handed weapon, +1 to strength, +1 to strength 'Story:' Pigsus made his fortune out of selling leather goods and only turned to gladiatoral combat when his wife mentioned he was getting too fat. He also had a hit single in the Brandorian charts with the dancefloor anthem 'Oooh me gizzards' featuring good friend the Little Fat Kid. Pigsus was a beloved and welknown character in Gladiae as the tavern owner holds a feast in memory of the Champion when you're hero defeats him. 'Strategy:' Pigsus is rather tough; with his Burly Pig Rake of the Boar he can deal up to a whopping 44 damage. If you are a fighter, get the best armor you can and hope for the best. As a Bard, just try to taunt him as much as you can and try to get him with some quick or normal attacks; exactly the same strategy you used against The Fearful Prisoner. And finally if you are a Mage just keep distance and use all the spells you got, be wary as he is quite agile. Bards- Boarhide Trader Pigsus is a slow tank with enough armor so you can't solo him to death. The AI always determines moves before you act. Ex: if you taunt a mage doing mp damage,he goes from 50 mp to 6 mp. But he can still cast a spell using the magic he had before you took it. Use this to your advantage, for if Pigsus is within hitting distance (closer than charging distance) he will most likely try to hit you, or use his passive moves-so power chord him away so he can't hit you! You get a turn to do something before he charges. Taunt him for health damage, and repeat. This strategy can be applied to all melee classes, regardless of agility or strength. Your charisma/vitality should be large enough to respectively kill him before he kills you. Trivia: - Like many other Champions he uses a unique weapon. The Burly Pig Rake of the Boar is impossible to find in shops. Like The Fearful Prisoner he wears armor above his level. - Regardless of whether you spare or kill him, the chapter complete text will assume you killed him. Category:Arena Champions